Forjando un Destino
by konohaflameninja
Summary: La historia de cómo Oliver conoció a Roy Harper, el delincuente juvenil que pronto tomaría parte en su misión de salvar Star City. Puede contener CP en algúnos capítulos. No poseo más que la trama de la historia... Antes llamada "Una Nueva Vida"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Espero que les guste :D La historia toma lugar después del episodio 16 de Arrow, donde Felicity ya se unió al equipo de Diggle y Oliver. Además Oliver tiene 25, Thea 14 y Roy 14 también. **

Oliver caminó por el edificio con algo de prisa. Laurel debería estar ahí, según lo que había escuchado (sí, escuchado, no investigado, porque él no es un acosador, no señor… cualquiera puede encontrarse por casualidad la agenda de su ex novia abierta accidentalmente en la página con sus compromisos para ese día).

No es que le urgiera verla (porque ahora ella salía con Tommy y Tommy para él era como un hermano), pero quería invitarla a tomar un café de amigos.

"De amigos con derecho", murmuró con burla el lado malo de su consciencia, pero el lado bueno le dio un zape y contestó "cállate, idiota, ¿qué no ves que es la novia de Tommy?"

Oliver iba tan sumido en aquél debate entre sí mismo que sin siquiera planearlo chocó con la susodicha.

-¡Laurel!- exclamó avergonzado, pero sin poder ocultar la descarada sonrisa de satisfacción que en su rostro se esbozaba- pero qué tonto, permíteme- se ofreció, levantando el maletín de la joven y llevándolo él.

-Oliver, justo ahora no estoy de humor. Voy tarde- espetó esta.

-Entonces charla conmigo mientras caminamos juntos a donde sea que vayas con tanta prisa-

La mirada que Laurel le dirigió podía cortar roca.

-Tú sabes, como amigos- añadió él, un poco intimidado.

La exitosa mujer mantuvo la fachada seria pero comenzó a andar, de todos modos ¿cómo se iba a oponer a alguien que le llevara el maletín?

Después de tres pasillos de completo silencio, Oliver por fin se armó de valor.

-¿Y a dónde tienes que llegar con tanta prisa?- preguntó casualmente.

-Un muchacho que hace algunos días vino aquí por robo, ahora está de vuelta. Al parecer el pequeño sinvergüenza aprobó la clase de civismo- contestó, entrando en un elevador que alcanzó abierto- Dijo que conocía sus derechos y pidió un abogado- explicó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para dar a entender que era ella- pero no puedo hacer mucho por él, fue encontrado y traído a la estación por posesión de marihuana, además al revisar su expediente me di cuenta de que ya tiene un record criminal del tamaño de la carretera desde Star City a Gotham-

-Pff…- bufó el joven con indiferencia- ¿Y por qué no sólo lo envían a prisión con el resto de los delincuentes?-

Laurel lo miró indignada y, de no haber estado en un elevador, de seguro se hubiese alejado.

-Porque apenas tiene catorce años-

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

¡¿Catorce?! A los catorce se es tan sólo un niño… ¡Su hermana tenía catorce!

-¿Catorce?- con la sorpresa fue lo único que atinó a decir, lo cual no lo hizo parecer muy brillante que digamos.

-Exacto- confirmó Laurel.

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la chica salió caminando con mucha determinación. Oliver de puro milagro reaccionó y la siguió antes de que las puertas se le cerrasen en la cara.

Caminaron en silencio hasta uno de esos cuartos pequeños y descoloridos que se ven en televisión, donde interrogan al sospechoso. El lugar tenía solamente una lámpara que no alumbraba casi en nada, una mesa rectangular no muy grande y dos sillas, una en cada lado largo de la mesa.

-Me dejaron tenerlo aquí en vez de en las celdas porque es menor de edad- comentó ella- espero que sepa valorarlo- expresó, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a él, pero el muchachito ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Oliver, desde el marco de la puerta, echó un vistazo al culpable del mal humor de Laurel. Llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha de color rojo con letras negras que decían "Poison" en el área del tórax, junto con unos jeans. Sus tenis estaban sucios y tenía puesta la gorra de la sudadera.

Se encontraba cruzado de brazos y reclinado en la incómoda silla de madera, pero no lucía desafiante… sino más bien aburrido. Lucía como el tipo de chico, Oliver se dio cuenta, que no le importa lo que suceda con él o si condena su futuro… porque cree que no tiene uno.

-Roy- saludó Laurel cortante.

En ese momento, cuando el chico se dio cuenta de quien se trataba su visitante, Oliver pudo distinguir algo. A pesar de que la pose y la gorra del jovencito, junto con la penumbra del cuartucho, le impedían al millonario ver gran parte del rostro del desastroso delincuente juvenil, Oliver fue capaz de detectar una descarada sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro del cínico muchacho.

-Muñeca- correspondió el saludo sin vergüenza alguna.

Oliver se quedó anonadado de que ese niñato tuviese los pantalones para hablarle así a una dama, y bueno, no sólo a una dama, sino a la única persona dispuesta a ayudarlo a salir de ahí. Laurel, por otro lado, tan sólo rodó los ojos como si estuviese más que acostumbrada a semejante desfachatez proveniente de aquél granuja.

-No he podido hacer gran cosa por ti, Roy- fue directo al punto- Puede que antes hayas salido con servicio comunitario o en libertad condicional, pero la autoridad está harta de tus… hazañas-

Ahora sí el joven se enderezó en la silla, arqueando una ceja ante lo que presentía que le iban a decir.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Laurel?- inquirió ahora con el fantasma de la seriedad asomándole en la voz.

Laurel suspiró y caminó hasta la silla libre, donde tomó asiento. Fue entonces cuando le hizo una seña a Oliver para que le diese el maletín, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos. En ese mismo momento, el chico giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, escudriñando a Oliver con la mirada, mientras que éste aprovechó para echarle un vistazo.

"Roy" definitivamente podría pasar por un jovencito tranquilo y educado si no fuera por su actitud tan brava. Desde debajo de la gorra de su sudadera asomaban algunos mechones de lacio cabello pelirrojo, los cuáles le daban cierto encanto al contrastar con sus ojos, los cuales eran o verdes o azules, el hombre no pudo distinguir bien. Sin embargo, al mirar con mayor detenimiento uno se daba cuenta del brillo malicioso en aquella mirada y Oliver, recordando la sonrisa que el chiquillo esbozó hace tan sólo unos instantes, sintió pena por la madre, el padre, la tía, el tío… el guardia, en fin, por quien fuera el pobre infeliz al que quedase condenado con la tarea de vigilar al crío una vez que abandonase esas cuatro paredes.

Oliver por fin entró a la habitación, caminando hasta donde estaba Laurel y entregándole su maletín sin decir ni una palabra al pequeño infractor.

-Vas a la correccional, Roy-

Ante tal declaración, ambos varones dirigieron una mirada estupefacta a la serena abogada. La correccional…

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó el joven, acercándose y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa con un golpe sordo- ¡Pero si ni aguantan nada! ¡No puedo creer que por un par de infracciones menores…-

-Esa es la cosa, Roy- lo interrumpió Laurel tranquilamente, con un folder en mano- No son un par ni son infracciones menores- le aclaró seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Abrió el folder y comenzó a leer- Robo, robo, peleas callejeras, daño de la propiedad pública o grafiti, alteración del orden público, posesión de arma blanca, posesión de drogas, entre muchos otros- explicó, cerrando el folder.

Oliver estaba estupefacto. No podía creer que alguien tan joven, aun siendo Roy Harper, pudiese haber estado involucrado ya en tantos delitos. Fue entonces cuando una vocecilla en su cabeza le gritó que él tampoco había sido un adolescente modelo pero que, a diferencia de a muchos otros, al hijo de Robert Queen nadie le decía nada.

-Además, ayer una trabajadora social visitó tu casa-

-Mi madre está de viaje, por eso nadie abrió- le cortó de pronto el chico, aun sin procesar del todo la decisión del juez.

-No mientas, Roy- ordenó Laurel, más severa que antes- forzamos la entrada y adivina que-

El joven se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Llegamos a la conclusión que ahí no vive nadie además de ti-

-¿Qué?- Oliver no se pudo contener, eso sí era demasiado, era inaceptable…- ¿El chico ha estado detenido varias veces y nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de esto?-

-Apuesto que la situación no ha estado así desde hace mucho, Oliver, cálmate…-

-Mi madre se fue desde que tenía 8- escupió de pronto el adolescente- y si no se habían dado cuenta es porque los Servicios Sociales de Star City son un asco- declaró con rabia.

-¿Y qué has comido?- volvió a preguntar Oliver con incredulidad.

-Algunos vecinos son amables- musitó él, aun lidiando con la idea de la correccional. En todo caso, no es como si no pudiese escapar.

-El punto es, Roy- continuó Laurel- que ese fue el factor decisivo al optar por la correccional-

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora la expresión del delincuente juvenil estaba deformada por una mezcla de furia e indignación-¡Sólo porque no vivo con nadie…!-

-Precisamente- interrumpió Laurel firmemente- Lo normal en estos casos sería algún tipo de arresto domiciliario o audiencia con algún padre o tutor…- respiró profundamente, como si le pesara lo que estaba a punto de decir- pero no podemos dejar libre a alguien con tus antecedentes sabiendo que no gozará supervisión alguna fuera de aquí. Lo siento-

La expresión del adolescente demostraba incredulidad, pero también, muy en el fondo, coraje. Cualquier persona no hubiese visto más que a un chico molesto porque iba a recibir su merecido, pero Oliver conocía esa mirada; era la de una persona que hacía estupidez tras estupidez, lo que fuese con tal de distraerse, de ocupar su mente y no concentrarse en la realidad, era la mirada furiosa de quién hacía lo posible para tardarse más en llegar a una casa vacía a hundirse en su propia soledad… era la mirada que él mismo había tenido mientras crecía.

-No es necesario, Laurel-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojala les guste y gracias por leer ;) Por favor dejen Review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan :D**

**Una Nueva Vida, Capítulo 2**

Oliver quiso retractarse desde el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca pero, muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta de que no podía, algo en su interior no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

-Ollie, no estarás insinuando…- comenzó Laurel, incrédula. A ella también la había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Qué proceso debo seguir para convertirme en su tutor?-

Tanto el jovencito como la mujer le dirigieron miradas de estupefacción. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- articuló por fin Laurel- Es una pésima idea-

Y lo era. Oliver no estaba familiarizado en lo absoluto con cuidar de alguien más, dejarlo a cargo de cualquier ser vivo era una idea muy pero muy mala… sobre todo si ese ser vivo era igual a él cuando era más joven. No obstante, era una decisión tomada, la cual sólo se confirmó al percibir la mirada que Roy le dirigía; precaución, desconfianza… gratitud.

-No estoy bromeando, Laurel, quiero adoptar a Roy-

-No, Oliver- sentenció ella, cerrando el folder y guardándolo de nuevo en el maletín.

-Laurel, yo…-

-No- repitió ella- Ni siquiera eres responsable-

Bien, iba a tener que utilizar una carta de la cual no estaba muy orgulloso.

-No tienes prueba de eso. Mi expediente está limpio- argumentó el magnate.

Laurel, por su parte, le dirigió una expresión que gritaba "No puedo creer tu descaro".

-Eso es sólo porque tus padres se encargaron de ello- repuso la indignada chica- para que sus amigos y socios no hablasen de ellos-

Auch. Eso había dolido, pero el joven estaba decidido y no se dejó afectar por el comentario.

-¿Está limpio o no?- replicó, manteniendo la encantadora sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Laurel no podía con la cínica actitud de su ex novio, pero lo que en verdad la derrumbó fue la mirada de fingida inocencia que se encontró al mirar a Roy. Definitivamente, el chico podía pasar por todo un santo cuando dejaba de lado aquella altanera actitud.

.

.

Cinco días después, un guardia utilizaba su llave para quitar las esposas de las muñecas de Roy. Se encontraban en la salida de uno de los miles de edificios a los que habían tenido que ir para eso de la adopción. La verdad, a Roy no le importaba si iban a la corte, a Servicios Sociales… le valía que fueran al hospital, siempre y cuando eso significara que no iba a ir a dar a la cárcel. Él sólo firmaba lo que Laurel le decía y ponía cara de santo frente a los jueces.

Las autoridades habían hecho lo posible para que todo fuese extremadamente rápido, pues para ellos mientras menos criminales sueltos en las calles mejor, y Roy Harper era un criminal en potencia.

Por fin el malencarado guardia le retiró las esposas, aunque un poco más bruscamente de lo necesario. Después volteó a ver a Oliver muy seriamente.

-A este chico lo he visto miles de veces en la estación y créame: se va a arrepentir- le advirtió entre dientes.

-Eso no va a suceder- repuso Oliver, poniendo instintivamente la mano en el hombro de Roy y echando a andar en dirección a su auto.

A media cuadra, Roy se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó extrañado su nuevo tutor, deteniéndose también para encararlo. La verdad es que estaba algo nervioso, jamás había cuidado ni a su hermanita durante diez minutos.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-¿Qué?- replicó confundido- ¿A dónde vas?-

Roy se detuvo de pronto y miró a Oliver por encima del hombro. Al notar la expresión del hombre, dio media vuelta y se acercó un poco.

-¿Hablabas enserio con lo de ser mi tutor?-

Entonces Oliver lo comprendió todo. Claro, el chico había pensado que era sólo una treta para que lo dejaran libre.

-Duh- exclamó- no puedo dejar que regreses a una casa vacía a vivir por tu cuenta siendo tan joven, ¿o sí?- se explicó un tanto incómodo. En todo ese tiempo apenas y había intercambiado palabra con el adolescente, pero decía la verdad: no podía dejarlo por su cuenta. Si lo hacía, de seguro acabaría en la cárcel.

Roy se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle al tipo por qué no podía ir con él sin ser grosero. Después de todo, el hombre prácticamente le acababa de salvar el pellejo.

-Mira, no te ofendas. Estoy muy agradecido y todo, pero no eres el tipo de persona que quiere tener mocosos deambulando por su casa- habló al fin. No estaba bravucón, pero tampoco traía la fachada de santo, esa era para los que lo querían enviar a la cárcel y hasta ahí.

Bueno, había que darle crédito; el chico tenía un punto.

-Eso no lo sabes, Roy, ni siquiera me conoces- insistió, tratando de ser tan persuasivo como lo era en los tratos de negocios.

Desafortunadamente para Oliver, no estaba hablando con un socio, sino con un muchachito que, según su Acta de Nacimiento, acababa de cumplir catorce hace apenas un mes.

-Oliver Queen. Millonario, playboy, recién rescatado de un naufragio en el que estuviste por varios años y, sobretodo, el Rey de las Fiestas de Star City- recitó- tu vida entera abarca los medios, viejo, no puedes esperar que alguien no te conozca- concluyó, echando a andar de nuevo, pero ahora Oliver lo atrapó del brazo.

Todo lo que había dicho el crío era cierto. No le gustaban los niños, no estaba acostumbrado tener responsabilidad alguna (al menos no fuera de la isla, donde había tenido que sobrevivir, pero bueeenoooo, ese era otro tema), prefería salir a una buena fiesta que quedarse en casa leyéndole a un crío una historia para dormir… Sin embargo, no podía dejar sólo a ese chico pues de ser así seguramente acabaría muy mal, quizás hasta muerto al paso que iba. Reunió valor, al chico no le iba a gustar.

-Soy tu tutor legal- le aclaró como si aún no le entrase al muchacho en la cabeza- por ende, tienes que venir conmigo. Si ya cambiaste de opinión, siempre podemos regresar y decirle al juez que prefieres una no tan cómoda estancia en la correccional-

Roy lo miró incrédulo, pues ciertamente no se había esperado la amenaza…

-Puedo ayudarte, Roy, y no, no es limosna- aclaró, pues se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba listo para protestar- pero me preocupa que regreses a vivir solo, comiendo quien sabe cada cuando- expuso con honestidad.

-Tú eres el que no me conoce a mí- se enfadó Roy, tratando de soltarse, pero Oliver apretó aún más su agarre en el brazo del chico.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Cuántas veces comes a la semana? No, mejor, ¿Cuántas comidas tienes al día? Y comida sustancial, Roy, no una bolsa de frituras o un pretzel frío-

-No es tu asunto- replicó el joven, perplejo y con mirada desafiante.

-Ahora lo es-

.

.

Oliver manejaba su auto tranquilamente. Había tratado de mantener el asunto tan privado como le fuese posible y, por desgracia, eso involucraba también escondérselo a su familia y amigos. De otra manera, el secreto no hubiese durado ni un minuto. Gracias a Dios, el proceso legal ya estaba completado, ahora venía lo difícil: decírselo a su familia… bueno, eso y conseguir que el chico le hablara, estaba más serio que una tumba.

-Espero que te sientas a gusto en casa- comentó Oliver, en un patético intento por iniciar una conversación- Mi familia es algo extraña, pero…-

-No encajo bien en las familias- le cortó Roy, con la vista fija en la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

Oliver se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pensando mil formas de darle a entender a Roy que no lo llevaba con él por capricho, sino porque le había parecido lo mejor para el adolescente.

-Mira, roy…- intentó de nuevo, sin realmente saber qué decir.

-¿Si?- inquirió el joven, aunque se podía decir que no estaba para nada interesado.

-Yo… no quisiera que pienses que… esto es un capricho o que estoy tratando de quitarle el lugar a tu padre o algo así- titubeó.

El magnate de Star City estaba hecho un manojo de nervios pero, para su asombro, el joven profirió una sincera y fuerte carcajada.

-No te preocupes- respondió sonriendo aun, cuando se calmó- No hay lugar que tomar. El bastardo se fue cuando nací-

De acuerdo, ahora sí Oliver se quería morir de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, yo…-

-Está bien, enserio. No es como que alguna vez haya realmente tenido un padre, así que da igual- respondió, después añadió de buena gana- Quien sabe, igual y tú seas el primero- bromeó Roy, con ese humor negro que lo caracterizaba… provocando que al hombre casi le diera un paro cardiaco y choquara con los 3 autos de alrededor gracias al susto- Bromeaba, bromeaba. Caray, no te espantes- le aseguró Roy, aferrándose a su asiento y cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependiese en ello… porque técnicamente así era.

-No es eso… es que la llanta derrapó- mintió Oliver, logrando engañar a nadie pues era pleno verano y no había hielo, además de que el día, y por tanto la carretera, estaban más secos que el sol.

-Seguro, la llanta- sonrió Roy.

Oliver se vio forzado a devolver el gesto cuando se dio cuenta de que él y Roy no sólo tenían la misma mirada, sino también la misma sonrisa… y no la que usaba con la prensa y algunos socios de la empresa, sino la real; la que sentía; la que a veces le dedicaba a su hermana; la que pocas veces había usado después de volver de la isla.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la Mansión, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que Roy aún se encontraba en las escalinatas, escudriñando con la mirada lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Oliver esperó un momento en lo que el chico se acercaba. Antes de llegar ahí, habían pasado a la casa de Roy a recoger las pertenencias del muchacho, pero tan sólo habían llenado una mochila y una bolsa grande de plástico negro que Oliver llevaba al hombro…

La casa de Roy no era más que una estructura a punto de colapsar en los Glades, una zona peligrosa de la ciudad. A Oliver le sorprendía que el joven hubiese sobrevivido tanto tiempo por cuenta propia. También le había llamado la atención cuando Roy guardó un largo estuche rectangular de resistente madera en la bolsa de plástico; parecía en perfecto estado y el joven se había mostrado muy cuidadoso con éste, incluso parecía que le mostraba lo que a muchos adultos no: respeto. No obstante, Oliver no había hecho ninguna pregunta; tan sólo quería acabar con todo eso de la mudanza tan pronto como fuese posible.

El joven se apresuró a llegar a su lado, no queriéndose quedar atrás. En realidad, esa casa se veía tétrica y la idea de estar en ella sólo no le llamaba mucho la atención. Oliver le hizo una seña para que entrara y después pasó él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Oliver divertido al ver cómo Roy le hacía muecas al recibidor.

-Es… grande- atinó a decir Roy, para así evitar palabras como sombría, tétrica, intimidante, etc…

Oliver dejó salir una carcajada y le puso al chico la mano en el hombro. Sabía que su casa no era el lugar más alegre del mundo, pero al menos las ventanas dejaban entrar luz, sino el lugar podría hacerle de perfecto escenario para una película de terror.

-Yo sé que no es Disneyland, pero creo que te adaptarás- le animó.

-¡Ollie, estás en casa!- escuchó los alegres alaridos de su hermanita corriendo hacia él desde las escaleras, sin embargo, la jovencita se detuvo a los pies de esta al notar al nuevo inquilino.

Thea Queen era una joven muy bonita con una sonrisa encantadora que a sus, recién cumplidos, catorce años de edad le daba una cierta chispa que muchas chicas de su clase envidiaban. Además, en su casa lo que ella quería conseguía, lo cual no la había convertido en alguien desagradable, pero sí un tanto caprichosa. Sin embargo, lo que había pasado con su padre y hermano le había dado el golpe de su vida, bajando su elevado autoestima a casi nada. Por supuesto, ella se encargaba de no demostrarlo en la escuela o en ninguna parte. Gracias a Dios, justo cuando estaba más hundida, su hermano regresó. Thea lo adoraba, cada vez que él llegaba a casa era para ella como un recordatorio de que la vida seguía y ésta le acababa de dar una segunda oportunidad.

No obstante, ese día Oliver no iba sólo. A la joven no le importó y siguió corriendo hacia él… hasta que reconoció al chico que lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó en estado de shock, a pie de las escaleras.

-Aquí vivo- respondió Oliver de buen humor.

-No tú- le aclaró- él- especificó, haciendo una seña con la cabeza en dirección al intruso.

-Thea- comenzó Oliver, con una leve sonrisa- Él es Roy Harper, se…-

-Es el chico que me robó el bolso- le cortó ella.

¿Qué? ¿Qué bolso? ¿De qué hablaba su hermana?

Roy, por su parte, sonrió con cinismo.

-Hola, preciosa, ¿me extrañaste?-

Oliver instintivamente le dio un fuerte codazo al joven. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle así a su pequeña e inocente hermana?

-Auch- se quejó Roy, llevándose la mano a las costillas- Tranquilo, viejo, sólo saludé a la dama-

Oliver rodó los ojos, pero más fue la curiosidad que la indignación.

-¿Se conocen?- les preguntó. Al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo que la convivencia entre Roy y el resto de su familia.

Thea fue quien se apresuró a contestar.

-Desgraciadamente. Este vago es un ladrón cualquiera que vive en una casucha fea de los Glades- lo definió despectivamente, y no era para menos. El muy descarado Había inventado una historia lastimera para que Thea retirara los cargos por robo y cuando la joven fue a recuperar su bolso a la casa del joven delincuente, éste tuvo el descaro de decirle que había mentido y que no fuera ilusa. Claro que no se merecía su compasión.

-Mi palacio es tu palacio, bombón- fue la vulgar respuesta de Roy, acompañada de un guiño que a la chica le hubiese resultado atractivo si no fuera porque ya lo conocía.

-Euugh- expresó ella.

-Oigan, basta los dos- exigió Oliver, para después dirigir su atención a Roy- ¿Por eso es que habías estado hace poco en la estación? ¿Por robar el bolso de una niña?-

Roy sólo se encogió de hombros. No lucía para nada arrepentido.

-Por eso y algunas cosillas más- respondió sin evasivas- Uno tiene que comer- fue la indiferente respuesta del joven, manteniendo el contacto visual sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

Con hambre, uno haría de todo por sobrevivir… nadie lo sabía mejor que Oliver.

-Y vaya que me equivoqué al retirar los cargos- se reprendió a si misma Thea- ¿Puedes creer que el muy desgraciado me engañó para que lo hiciera? No tiene vergüenza y…-

-Thea- la interrumpió su hermano mayor. Si en algún momento le iba a decir, bueno, cuanto antes mejor- Roy va a estar con nosotros de ahora en adelante-

El sepulcral silencio que siguió fue causado más que nada por la expresión horrorizada de la chica, quien tardó, pero finalmente reaccionó.

-¡¿Qué?!- replicó, deseando que tan sólo se tratase de un breve momento de locura temporal por parte de Ollie, así que trató de hacerlo entrar en razón- ¡No puede quedarse, ni siquiera lo conoces!- espetó- ¡Podría robarnos y largarse en medio de la noche o algo peor!-

-Thea, cálmate- le pidió Oliver, aunque tenía que admitir que su hermanita tenía un poco de razón en alarmarse- Eso no pasará. Roy y yo tenemos un acuerdo- le explicó.

-¿Ya revisaste siquiera sus cosas?- exigió, muy enojada al darse cuenta de que Oliver no estaba bromeando- No me sorprendería que trajera drogas o algo así con él- apuntó, lanzándole al chico una despectiva mirada de superioridad.

Oliver se quedó en silencio por un momento, decidiendo s abofetearse o no por descuidado. No es que desconfiara de Roy como Thea lo hacía, por miedo a que les robara o algo así, pero se supone que era el tutor. ¿Qué tal si el chico traía con él algo peligroso?... Iba a tener que comenzar a ser más responsable de ahora en adelante.

-No revisé nada, pero creo que deberé hacerlo- sentenció- Roy, pásame tu mochila-


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias leer n.n Por favor dejen Review o PM y háganme saber su opinión :D**

-No revisé nada, pero creo que deberé hacerlo- sentenció- Roy, pásame tu mochila-

La cara de estupefacción de Roy no tenía precio, o al menos eso pensaba Thea mientras observaba al criminal, completamente indignado observando la expresión serena de Oliver.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio-habló por fin- Ni siquiera me conoces y ya me estás juzgando-

Oliver exhaló pesadamente. Sabía que sí lo estaba pre juzgando y no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero ¿qué más se suponía que hiciera? No acababa de adoptar a cualquier muchachito, sino a uno con un impresionante historial delictivo.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de dejarlo venir- comentó Thea de una manera no muy amigable.

-¿En serio vas a esculcar mis cosas sólo porque ella lo dice?- inquirió el joven, frunciendo el ceño con rabia.

-Duh, soy su hermana- contestó Thea.

-Y yo soy su adoptado- replicó Roy, quien después de meditarlo un momento dirigió una sonrisa torcida maliciosamente a la chica- Algo me dice que dentro de poco ya no seguirás siendo la favorita, niña- comentó de manera mordaz.

Thea, aunque sabía que el comentario había tenido como único propósito hacerla enojar, no pudo evitar ponerse furiosa, ¿qué se creía ese chico? No podía simplemente llegar a su casa e insinuar que le quitaría su lugar como favorita de Oliver, ¡ese título era suyo y de nadie más!

-¡Sueña, vago mugroso!- espetó iracunda, pero para su coraje, Roy no le respondió más que lanzándole un beso.

-¡Suficiente!- intervino Oliver enérgicamente, logrando así el silencio de ambos. Enseguida, extendió la mano frente a su huésped- Roy, no quisiera tener que hacerlo- le explicó, tratando de conservar la paciencia- pero con escuchar tu registro es suficiente para darse cuenta de que no eres una blanca paloma-

Roy tan sólo lo siguió fulminando con la mirada, pero guardó silencio… no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero en sus adentros sabía que el tipo tenía razón.

-Vamos a sentarnos y mientras inspecciono lo que trajiste podemos aprovechar para hablar de las reglas de esta casa- propuso el mayor sin siquiera esforzarse en hacerlo sonar como una oferta atractiva. No tenía caso. Por más encanto que tuviera Oliver Queen, imponerle reglas a un adolescente no era algo que pudiese clasificarse jamás como divertido o agradable… mucho menos si se trataba de un joven totalmente desconocido y con fama de problemático.

Tal y como se lo esperaba, Roy no reaccionó saltando de gusto, solo le frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-Ya no me está agradando tanto la idea- señaló.

De acuerdo, ese era uno de los momentos claves. Mantenerse firmes para dejar claro quien da las indicaciones y quien las obedece (o al menos eso decía el capítulo 1 de un libro acerca de Padres de Adolescentes que leyó en la biblioteca pública… antes de ver a la linda bibliotecaria e ir a conversar con ella, pero en fin…). El arquero le sostuvo la mirada y habló sin vacilación.

-Ahora soy tu tutor y parte del trabajo es encargarme de que no acabes en prisión o muerto- explicó- Aunque bueno, tu sabes, siempre podemos volver si tú quieres para que le digas al juez que prefieres ir a la correccional- medio ofreció, medio comentó casualmente.

-Por favor- intervino Thea, rogando para que el muy vago aceptara la tentadora oferta de su hermano y se marchase directo prisión, donde seguramente pertenecía.

Ambos varones la ignoraron, demasiado ocupados con la difícil situación. En un momento dado, Roy comenzó a desviar la mirada con disimulo. Lentamente se quitó la mochila del hombro y con la mano derecha se la acercó a Oliver de mala gana. Éste último la tomó, secretamente aliviado de que su primer "acto de autoridad", como el patético libro lo llamaba, hubiese resultado tan relativamente bien.

-Gracias- tomó la mochila.

-De mucho- contestó el adolescente de mala gana, aun no muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

-¡AGH!- Thea emitió un gruñido de exasperación pura y dio media vuelta, comenzando a subir las escaleras de dos en dos rumbo a su alcoba. Se sentía indescriptiblemente frustrada, y muy herida también. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Oliver? ¿Por qué no había considerado lo que ella sentiría cuando decidió recoger al chico ese? Pero qué tonta había sido al pensar que a Oliver le importaba y se preocupaba por ella…

Oliver escuchó el portazo y de inmediato supo que Roy no era el único adolescente con el que debería conversar ese día.

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la sala de estar, indicándole a Roy que pasara y tomara asiento. Aquella sería una larga plática.

.

.

-¡No!-

Oliver no le dio mucha importancia a la negativa del adolescente y continuó inspeccionando sus pertenencias. Había vaciado toda la mochila y la enorme bolsa en la mesa de centro de la sala, ocupando más de la mitad de esta. Desde entonces, no se había puesto de pie ni un segundo. Además, habían estado también estableciendo las reglas de esa casa. Claro que no le estaba siendo tan sencillo, pues el muchacho le rechistaba casi cada una de ellas, que si no veía razón para no usar el barandal de las escaleras como resbaladilla, que si le parecía sospechoso no tener permitido el acceso al estudio de Oliver, que si le parecía represivo no poder expresarse con groserías.. en fin, ¡a todo le hallaba un pero! Hasta ahora llevaban pocas normas 100% establecidas, pero le había tomado mucho tiempo establecer cada una.

Respecto a las pertenencias de Roy…. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora no había visto ninguna navaja o arma de fuego. Había notado un par de botellas de alcohol envueltas en papel higiénico para que no sonasen tanto, algunas revistas no muy decentes y un paquete de cigarrillos, lo cual inmediatamente decomisó. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás era casi pura ropa vieja, una cobija y algunos cuadernos, entre algunos artefactos más, pero todos inofensivos.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó- No veo motivos válidos para que no asistas a la escuela, Roy- argumentó, tomando un suéter viejo del montón de ropa y sacudiéndolo para ver si no caía nada escondido de los bolsillos de éste.

-Ya asisto a una escuela- repuso éste.

-¿Por qué no te creo?- preguntó escépticamente el joven empresario, aun inspeccionando la desgastada prenda.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad- se indignó Roy- es una escuela que está en los Glades-

-Una donde te ausentas semanas y ni siquiera solicitan a Servicios Sociales que te busquen- medio afirmó, medio inquirió Oliver.

-Exacto, la escuela perfecta para mí- replicó el joven.

-No lo creo- sentenció el Arquero, por fin dejando de lado el suéter y tomando unos jeans- Otra cosa, Roy-

El jovencito rodó los ojos. Realmente no tenía mucho problema con todo lo que Oliver había dicho antes, ¿pero una nueva escuela? Agh…..

-¿Qué?-

-Mande- le corrigió el tipo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, armándose de paciencia.

-Mande-

-No estoy del todo cómodo con la idea de que salgas solo durante la noche- soltó y los ojos de Roy se enfocaron en Oliver cautelosamente, algo emocionado en sus adentros con la idea de gozar de aunque fuese un poco de libertad.

-¿Significa eso que durante el día sí?-

Sus esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando su nuevo "tutor" soltó una sincera carcajada.

-Bueno, no, aún no. Pero por la noche me parece una idea aun peor- le explicó, dejando de lado los jeans para ver al adolescente.

Su mirada captó la expresión de rabia contenida del muchacho, que daba la impresión de que explotaría en cualquier momento y bueno, a decir verdad, Oliver no lo culpaba. Él entendía que Roy había vivido los últimos seis años prácticamente mandándose sólo y ahora se le estaban imponiendo aún más restricciones que a cualquier otro joven de su edad.

-Roy, debes saber que no estás aquí de vacaciones- le aclaró seriamente, apresurándose a añadir- pero tampoco para cumplir sentencia ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Ah, no?- le retó éste- ¿Entonces para qué?-

-Para ser parte de ésta familia- respondió.

Roy parpadeó una vez ante la inesperada respuesta, pero después desvió la mirada y bufó.

-¿Sí? Pues no te veo revisando las cosas de la "princesa"- repuso.

Oliver se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-Entiende que no es lo mismo. Siendo sinceros, nosotros apenas nos conocemos. Debido a esto y a tu… fama, voy a tomar medidas más drásticas que las que tomaría con cualquier otro adolescente en lo que respecta a seguridad-

Roy se indignó y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¿Y cuántos adolescentes has cuidado por más de una hora?- le cuestionó- Y tu hermana no cuenta si tu madre estaba en casa- se apresuró a aclarar.

-Pues- comenzó muy seguro Ollie, pero después ya no se veía tan dispuesto a responder-… tú serás el primero, pero…-

El magnate ya no supo cómo seguir, así que desvió la mirada algo apenado de que un mocoso de 14 años acabara de ganarle con su argumento. Ya no le faltaba casi nada de revisar, así que tomó el estuche de madera, pero pronto Roy se abalanzó sobre su brazo y atrapó el estuche en ambas manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó- ¡¿Qué pasa?!-

Pero Roy no se quitó, sino que asió la caja con aun mayor fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO LO TOQUES!-

Oliver, saliendo de su asombro, trató de quitarle la caja al muchacho. Si no quería que la abriera era porque algo peligroso había de tener.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el mayor, sin ceder ni un poco aunque Roy no dejase de jalar el estuche, tratando de apoderarse de éste.

-Por favor- replicó el muchacho. Por más fuerte que jalaba, Oliver no soltaba nada, ¡Su jodido brazo parecía de piedra!

-Esa no es una razón válida, Roy- discutió Oliver, dando un fuerte jalón y logrando así quitarle la caja al chico.

-¡NO!- gritó éste.

Oliver estaba dispuesto a ignorar al crío, pero una súbita frase lo detuvo.

-¡Por favor, Oliver! ¡Es lo único que me dio mi abuelo la última vez que lo vi!- imploró el joven con la voz casi quebrada.

Sonaba tan desesperado que el playboy de Star City no pudo evitar mirarlo y, en efecto, no podría lucir más sincero. Sin embargo, se recordó, ya había engañado antes a Thea.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?- se vio obligado a preguntar.

Roy respiró profundamente, tratando de reunir un poco de compostura antes de volver a hablar.

-No mentiría con lo de mi abuelo. Él fue el único que desinteresadamente cuidó de mí- explicó- Y lo que está ahí- señaló el estuche- es lo único que de verdad valoro-

Oliver se le quedó viendo como decidiendo si creerle o no. Si lo que Roy decía era verdad, entonces Oliver no tenía realmente ningún derecho de husmear, pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo saber si no se trataba todo de una mentira?

-Lo juro- suplicó Roy, mandando al diablo todo su orgullo- No tengo ni alcohol ni cigarrillos ni drogas ni nada escondido ahí-

A pesar de todo lo que le gritaba su buen juicio, Oliver le devolvió reaciamente el estuche, el cual Roy tomó al instante y no lo volvió a poner en la mesa, sino que lo cargó bajo el brazo.

Oliver negó con la cabeza. Si el escritor de ese aburrido libro de Padres y Adolescentes estuviese con ellos, le hubiese pegado un zape con el mismo libro.

De pronto, todo el alivio que Roy sintió al recuperar su estuche se esfumó cuando Oliver comenzó a deshacer los pocos pares de calcetines que había llevado consigo. Eso no iba para nada bueno…

Oliver no supo si se sintió más estúpido, crédulo o indignado cuando varias bolsitas de plástico transparente cayeron de uno de los calcetines a la mesa.

Se quedó observándolas como si nunca las hubiera visto, pero lo cierto es que las conocía muy bien: Marihuana y Cocaína, mínimo tres bolsitas de cada una. Enseguida le dirigió una mirada asesina al joven, quien se quedó en donde estaba, no muy seguro de que hacer.

-Casi vas a la correccional- comenzó en un tono tan serio como la muerte- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? La magnitud del problema en el que estabas metido es muy grande-

-Yo sólo las compré- aclaró finalmente Roy, tratando de sonar convincente- No vendo nada- le aseguró.

El repentino puño que Oliver golpeó contra la mesa hizo palidecer un poco a Roy. La verdad es que el tipo era muy alto y- muy a su pesar- Roy tenía que admitir que los músculos del hombre hacían que los suyos lucieran patéticos en comparación, todo eso más la mirada tan escalofriante que le dirigía…. Bueno, estar ahí en el lugar de Roy no era como un paseo por el parque.

-No es el punto, Roy- le reprendió Oliver- Estas mierdas…-

Roy se quedó aún más impresionado. ¿Acaso Oliver Queen, niño dorado de Star City, acababa de decir una mala palabra?

-…no te van a traer nada bueno- declaró severamente- Y donde me entere que te vuelves a involucrar con algo así, te lo juro, Roy Harper, me vas a conocer- le amenazó, casi perdiendo la calma. A continuación, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

Una vez que salió de su asombro, Roy lo siguió alarmado pues se dio cuenta de que Oliver llevaba consigo las bolsitas de plástico.

Oliver entró a una habitación y, antes de que Roy pudiese alcanzarlo, se escuchó el ruido de un retrete al que le jalaban la cadena.

Oh, no. No se había atrevido.

-No se permiten drogas en esta familia- sentenció el tipo una vez que salió- ¿Está claro?-

Roy estaba que echaba humos. Tenía los puños apretados son los brazos pegados a su costado y la mirada baja para evitar cometer una imprudencia y matar al tipo.

"_Es esto o la correccional… esto o la correccional_" repetía mentalmente, hasta que se calmó un poco.

Oliver notó lo furioso que estaba, pero no había manera de que aceptara drogas en su casa… bueno, quizás sí, pero en ese caso serían de él, no del chico que acababa de adoptar. Se supone que debía cuidarlo, no dejar que muriese de una sobredosis.

-Y aprovechando que estamos aclarando cosas, quiero que sepas que para evitar cualquier salida furtiva durante la noche pondré alarmas en las ventanas y puertas de la casa- le avisó, llevándolo del hombro a la sala de estar, donde yacían sus pertenencias sobre la mesa de centro- Por cada cosa viva que entre o salga después de las 12, sonarán algunas sirenas que alertarán a la seguridad-

Roy rodó los ojos, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Cada vez encontraba mayor similitud entre esa enorme casa y el reformatorio.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, tomando al chico por sorpresa.

-¡Thea, Oliver!- llamó una voz que a Roy le recordó a Cruella De Vil, la de los dálmatas- ¡Ya estoy en casa!-

Roy sintió la mano de Oliver asirse más fuerte de su hombro, como para que no escapase o algo. La expresión de su tutor parecía la de alguien que prevé alguna catástrofe que se avecina… algo malo como un tsunami o un apocalipsis zombi.

Oliver, por otro lado, se sintió como un completo idiota. Claro que sabía que en algún momento su madre tendría que enterarse, pero el plan original no incluía la revisión de las cosas de Roy, lo cual les había quitado mucho tiempo. Se suponía que para ese momento Roy ya debería de estar instalado en su habitación, así él podría llevar a Moira al despacho y explicarle todo con calma. En cambio ahora estaban ambos de pie casi enfrente de la puerta… algo le decía que las cosas no marcharían tan bien como esperaba.


End file.
